Shattered
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Everything was in slowmotion as Midoriya watched his boyfriend, Todoroki, fall on the ground, a piece of ice piercing through his chest.


Everything was in slowmotion as Midoriya watched his boyfriend, Todoroki, fall on the ground, a piece of ice piercing through his chest.

"Shouto!" Midoriya ran towards Todoroki, hot tears streaming down his face. "No! No, please! Shouto!" Landing another punch against the villains chest, the villain was blown back by the force, impaling himself on the ice that Todoroki had created.

"Miyo-" Iida was held back by their teacher, Aizawa who shook his head.

Falling on his knees, Midoriya looked down at Todoroki. His whole body was shaking and his quirk was still activated.

"Midoriya...it's for the best if you keep your distance," All Might stood behind him. "They need to take him away."

Midoriya stood up slowly, his fists clenched as he slowly made his way to Aizawa.

"Pl-please...t-take it away." When he didn't get a reply he raised his voice, more tears making their way down to his face. "Take it away! I don't want anyone else to die because of me!"

Wrapping his arms around himself, Midoriya let himself fall down onto the ground, he was a mess, he had just lost the one thing that was still so important to him. He didn't care about anything or anyone else anymore.

"I'm not going to take anything away." Aizawa calmy walked past him "Iida! Make sure to bring Midoriya to the hospital."

"Yes sir!" Iida saluted their teacher, kneeling down to help Midoriya to stand up. "Everything will be fine."

Midoriya just stared blankly ahead, his heart clencing at the sight of a bloody Todoroki being carried into the ambulance.

"I-it's all my fault" Midoriya said before he passed out in Iida's arms.

Midoriya woke up hours later, looking around he figured he was in the hospital. The constant beeping of the machines in the room annoyed him.

"Deku, you're awake!" Ochaco rushed into the room to her friend, taking his hand in hers.

"I was too late...I couldn't save him." Midoriya frowned as he heard the girl sigh and then let out a small laugh.

"You weren't, that boyfriend of yours is even tougher than he seems, the ice missed his heart, but barely." Ochaco smiled warmly. "From what I heard, he will be the old Todoroki that we all know."

Midoriya's eyes widened 'he was alive? His boyfriend lived?!' Turning his head he looked at the door.

"What room?" Throwing the blankets off of himself, he slipped out of bed, winching as his feet hit the floor.

"Come on, I'll bring you to him." Ochaco wrapped an arm around her friends waist to help him walk, "I'm not sure if he's awake though."

"I don't care...he's here, he's still here." Midoriya ignored the questions from his classmates, wanting to be by Todoroki's side as soon as possible.

"He's in here, if you need anything just let me know." Ochaco opened the door for him, closing it behind him gently once he was in the room.

Midoriya was shaking, there, on the bed lay his boyfriend, alive...alive...

With quick painful steps he walked towards the bed, fresh hot tears welled up in his eyes.

"S-Shouto...Shouto..." Ignoring his own pain, he climbed onto the bed, laying down next to Todoroki.

Slowly Todoroki's eyes opened, feeling a pressure at his side. Smiling softly he stared at his boyfriend.

"Izu?" Lifting his hand, Todoroki pushed some of Midoriya's hair out of his face. "Zuzu? Why aren't you in your own bed?"

Midoriya just snuggled closer against his boyfriend, he was still crying, his whole body shaking.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere, will you please look at me?" Todoroki just smiled when Midoriya hiccuped, shaking his head. "Alright, please stop crying then? I hate seeing you sad." lifting his boyfriend's hand, Todoroki pressed a gentle kiss against Midoriya's palm.

"I-I thought I had lost you...it went right through y-" Midoriya was silenced by a gentle squeeze on his hand, looking up, Midoriya met his boyfriend's gaze.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." Todoroki leaned his head down, capturing Midoriya's lips in a sweet kiss.

Midoriya stopped breathing for a second before he let out a breathy sigh, letting his eyes fall shut as he melted into the kiss.

"Will you please stop glaring at Izuku?" They were both released from the hospital and they were on their way to school when they bumped into Bakugou, Todoroki could already feel a headache coming up.

"He put everyone in danger again!" Bakugou hissed as Kirishima pushed him away from the couple, apologising as they walked away. "Get your hands off of me!"

"When are you going to treat me differently? I'm your boyfriend for godsake!" Kirishima glared at Bakugou. "And don't you dare blow me or anything else up!"

Todoroki just shook his head, tugging on his boyfriend's hand to get him to walk only to stop when Midoriya didn't budge. The green haired boy was looking down.

"Hey, don't listen to him. I don't care what he says, you did what you had to do." Todoroki pulled Midoriya against his chest, his arms wrapped around the smaller one's waist tightly.

Midoriya buried his face in Todoroki's chest, not saying a single word.

He was happy that he got his boyfriend back, but that scene would haunt Midoriya forever, and he was pretty sure Bakugou would never stop talking about it either.

"I want to skip school and just be with you today..." Midoriya looked up at Todoroki, "I want to be able to feel you, to know you're here, that you're real and that all this isn't some sick trick my mind is playing with me."

Todoroki looked down at Midoriya in surprise, squeezing him gently he nodded.

"I'm all yours, today," Todoroki pressed his lips against Midoriya's forehead. "And forever."

Forever. That word made Midoriya feel a little better. He just needed to be more careful in the future if he wanted that forever.

Lacing their fingers together, Todoroki lead Midoriya away from the school.

There was alot to work on to bring back the old Midoriya, but Todoroki was willing to wait for his precious Izuku to return to his own happy self. For their future was almost shattered on that one fateful day.


End file.
